fanmade_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova Stryker
Nova Stryker was a Generation 2, Mark III, Australian Jaeger , built in America that fought during the Second Human/Kaiju War. It's main objective was to protect the Australian Coastline. It was piloted by companions Evan Kai and Ethan Banner. Ethan was presumed killed whilst in battle against an Scourge , a Category VI Kaiju - "Scourge landed blow after blow on the Conn-pod until Evan's segment of the Conn-Pod ruptured, creating a gaping hole in the side of the jaeger's control centre. Scourge struck again and while Evan's retaliation pummeled the Kaiju's abdomen and fracturing bone and exoskeleton alike, the Ranger was torn out of the Conn-pod by the force of the kaiju's blow, miraculously surviving, landing in the harsh & unforgiving waters with battered limbs and broken bones. From Evan's view he could see the Kaiju tear off Nova Stryker's arm while the Jaeger did its best to stop it, lashing out with the initiated Auto-Cannons, scorching the Kaiju's exoskeleton. With it's remaining arm, Nova Stryker ripped apart the side of Scourge's head with its Wraith Blades, scathing out its left eyes. Nova Stryker then activated its reactor laser which almost killed the Kaiju before Scourge tore apart the Jaegar's chassis and plunged its hand into the core of the jaeger, disabling it in critical, and fatal condition and as lightning streaked through the air, the Kaiju brought its fists together, crushing Jaeger's control center, before the Conn-Pod erupted in a thermonuclear explosion. Scourge roared and it's frontal claws ripped Nova Stryker apart in fiery and grim fury." - Ethan had protected the life of his friend but at the cost of his own. Nova Stryker was later rebuilt with better weaponry under the command of Marshall Herc Hansen, from its former combat prowess. History Early Combat History Nova Stryker was constructed, on Kodiak Island at the Jaeger Acadamy's Jaeger testing facility. Launched on October the 8th, 2032, the Jaeger was stationed at the newly re-opened Sydney Shatterdome. Its task: to protect the Australian Coastline. It's first chosen pilots were Evan Kai and Ethan Banner, previous Pilots of Pyragon Ember It's first mission was in Gold Coast against the Category IV Kaiju, code named, Ravage on the 13th of March. Stryker was airlifted from the Sydney Shatterdome and dropped at the the beach of Gold Coast, not far from where the Kaiju was. The Kaiju had wrecked havoc everywhere and it was up to Stryker to stop it. Ravage burst through a building, taking Stryker by surprise, clawing at it's torso. Nova Stryker picked it up and threw it through a building. Stryker ran at it and the Kaiju leapted up. The jaeger responded with an uppercut that sent it reeling. Ravage roared and swiped. The jaeger barely managed to dodge the attack. They continued to grapple with each other until Stryker until the jaeger sent a kick into its head. Nova Stryker deployed its Wraith Blades and severed one of the Kaijus arms off. Ravage roared and attacked blindly. Stryker dodged the attack and with a mighty slash, the jaeger hacked off Ravages head, the blades sizzling as it cauterised the wound. Mission completed, Gold Coast saved and Nova Strykers first kill. Weaponry & Features Possibly one of the strongest, if not the strongest jaeger in production, Nova Stryker's fighting style is a mix between combatatives and ninjitsu which is very effective. It's body language is that of a Ninjitsu Brawler, primarily stemming from its pilots. It's speed and agility greatly increases the Jaeger's fighting capabilities. Nova Stryker is also one of the few jaegers that is capable of performing kicks, and maneouvers with full articulation of the chassis. Nova Stryker also has an escape pod incase of the Jaeger's immenent destruction. Dual X-18 Auto-Cannon Chain Guns Nova Stryker is armed with Dual X-18 Auto Cannon Chainguns, mounted on it's shoulders. These Auto-Cannons could puncture the toughest of Kaiju armour and had a fire rate of over a thousand rounds per minute. Wraith Blades Stryker's main weapon is it's dual retractable, plasma edged, Wraith Blades that can easily cut through Kaiju armour. The Wraith Blades are located on the underside of Nova Stryker's forearm, with the blades are retracted below the arm when not in use. From the under-segment of the blade is a I-28 Plasma Cannon that can severely wound, if not kill any Category 4 and under Kaiju. The Plasma Cannon is also fitted with a God Killer missile, which can split into 8 smaller, and slightly less powerful missiles. Revenant Laser Nova Stryker last resort weapon is it's Revenant Laser but it has ever been used more than 3 times in it's whole career, as it uses all the jaegers energy reserves and can be very dangerous for it's pilots, exposing fatal nuclear fissions. The core opens and emitts a 3.5 thousand degree, plasma atomic stream from its chest, which saps all of the Jaegers energy, which can cause the Jaeger to malfunction to dangerous degrees. Confirmed Kaiju Kills Kaiju Category Date Location Jaeger Team -Ravage, Category IV, 13th March, 2032, Gold Coast, Solo -Axehead, Category III, 4th May, 2032, Perth, Solo -Scorpio, Category VI, 20th August,2032, Sydney, Vatican Blade Etymology The Nova Stryker literally means New Stryker. It is called the New Stryker because the Striker Eureka, which was the most advanced jaeger, was destroyed and this jaeger in truth is like the second Striker Eureka because of its power Trivia *Nova Stryker's logo/emblem is a Scorpion Category:Jaegers